1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gateway and a control method thereof, and, more particularly, to a gateway that is operated by being linked to an IP address of a target node connected to a network and intercepts and processes a data stream between the network and the target node, thereby transmitting the data stream to the destination, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To intercept data sent/received to/from a target node connected to a network, an intermediary, or a repeater, physically cutting a connection between the network and the target node should be provided to draw a data stream of a specific port sent/received to/from the target node. Then, the drawn data stream is processed and inserted in the specific port and transmitted to the destination.
The intermediary should comprise at least two connecting ports, each having a different address from one another, to physically cut the connection between the network and the target node and intermediate the data stream again. Further, the addresses of the connecting ports connected to the network should be set up as the IP address of the target node, so as to be recognized as the target node.
Here, if the IP addresses of the connecting ports connected to the network and the IP address of the target node are the same, the data stream is not transmitted to the outside, and comes back to the inside of the intermediate by a local loop back, because a destination address of the data stream is the same as an IP address of the intermediary itself. Therefore, a new IP address of the target node should be set up again, so that the IP addresses of the connecting ports connected to the network and the IP address of the target node are not the same. Further, the IP address of the target node should return to the original IP address when the intermediary is eliminated, thereby causing a loss of time and manpower.